Eyeglasses are used to correct vision, block sunlight or as fashion accessories. Eyeglass frames come in a wide variety of colors, shapes and sizes that provide aesthetically pleasing designs. Many people show their support for sports teams, schools and other organizations and entities by wearing clothing that shows the logo, color or other identification of the entity they support. One way to accessorize in this fashion is to use decorative glasses. Usually, this results in having to purchase multiple eyeglasses if one wishes to support more than one entity through their fashion choices. Users may also desire to make hand-free advertisements and statements to be worn as a banner on their eyeglasses, as well as to make changes in their appearance. The present invention increases the percentage of retention of any message or show of support displayed, while increasing viewership and visibility of the message, logo, or other show of support on the banner by being affixed to the eyes, which is one of the most common places people look when interacting with the users.
The present invention seeks to overcome the issue of needing multiple sets of eyeglasses to accessorize with multiple logos, colors or other identification of the entity a user wishes to support as well as to convey custom messages, advertisements or statements. While outer decorative pieces of eyeglasses may be interchanged to provide eyeglasses with different designs and a variety of looks, there still remains a need to provide additional options to configure the appearance of eyeglasses to display items such as team logos or to help express thoughts or messages in a non verbal manner, such as advertisements, proposals, protests, support, etc.